Canciones
by Kick-69
Summary: A veces la música habla más de lo que quisiéramos decir. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger lo saben mejor que nadie. -fic participante del reto DRAMIONE WEEK del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"- (el rating puede variar) -conjunto de drabbles-
1. For a destination

_**Título: Canciones.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas como el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Propiedad mía es la trama y algunos cuentos perdidos en algún blog por ahí. La canción pertenece a 4 non blondes.**_

 _ **Este fic (y las siguientes viñetas) participan de la primer, e inigualable, y fantástica y FANTABULOSA (amo esa palabra) DRAMIONE WEEK del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago". Empecé por la prompt "Clases de vuelo *tsk, obvio***_

 ** _Advertencia: a pedido de las lectoras, pondré al final de cada capítulo la canción que dio origen al drabble._**

 _ **Sin más los dejo con la lectura, ¡disfruten!**_

…

" _Mi vida sigue,_

 _tratando de levantar esta gran colina de esperanza,_

 _para encontrar un destino"_

…

—Es una maldita escoba, súbete.

Hermione Granger tenía una costumbre que muy pocas personas sabían de ella. Cuando los nervios y la impotencia de no saber hacer algo la atacaban, ella hablaba sola. Y no eran una o dos palabras, eran verdaderos monólogos con palabrotas. Palabrotas que no eran apropiadas para una señorita.

—¡Y qué mierda! ¿Desde cuándo soy una maldita señorita? — despotricó contra la inocente escoba que seguía en el suelo

Aunque ya hacía tres semanas que habían comenzado las clases, el verano insistía en quedarse por esos lugares. Así que los alumnos no hacían otra cosa que quejarse por el pegajoso calor y llorar para que el invierno llegara.

Pero ese año no era un año cualquiera. Era el año siguiente a la culminación de la batalla en Howgarts. Muchos alumnos no volvieron a pasar las puertas, otros decidieron no volver allí y muchos otros como ella, quisieron terminar sus estudios.

Pero Harry y Ron no escogieron como ella. Ron dijo que él no volvería al castillo y Hermione podía entenderlo. En algún pasillo remodelado, George había muerto. Harry aceptó la oferta del Ministerio en adelantar sus estudios como Auror.

Pero ella… ella tenía otros planes. Quería terminar sus estudios, quería cerrar una etapa. Quería volver al castillo y saber que podía seguir adelante luego del dolor, la sangre, la muerte. De las cicatrices y de la sangre podrida. Quería saber que podía seguir en ese mundo que la había _escogido_.

Pero allí…sola… a veces sentía que le faltaba algo y comenzaba a sospechar que podían ser Harry y Ron. Así que contra todo pronóstico, ese fin de semana cuando todos estaban ocultos tras las frías paredes del castillo, ella estaba en una lomada algo alejada del castillo, con su cabello recogido en una pesada y desprolija coleta y una escoba en sus pies, intentando volar.

Porque para sus dos mejores amigos volar era casi tan importante como respirar. Ellos eran felices allá arriba y luego de todo lo que pasaron, Hermione notó que volaban con algo más de frecuencia. Ella no hacía muchas preguntas, prefería verlos sonreír antes de verlos con ojos apagados.

Ella no entendía que tenía el volar y quería entenderlo. Quería sentir a Harry y a Ron con ella. Así que, aprendería a volar. Era fácil, ¿no? Ella aprobó los exámenes de clase de vuelo… aunque fue por exámenes teóricos y no prácticos, porque resultó ser que era totalmente inútil volar.

¡Pero es que había una gran razón! Algo que nadie sabía. Ni siquiera Ginny, o Neville quienes eran sus más fieles confidentes.

Hermione Granger le tenía terror a las alturas y era algo que no podía ni _confesar_ ni _superar._

Sin embargo, además de ser Premio Anual, chica súper valiente, el gran cerebro detrás del trío dorado, la perfecta hija Granger, la chica de ojos avellana era por sobre todas las cosas _testaruda._

Iba a aprender a volar. _Costara lo que costara_.

—¡Arriba! — gritó desquiciada y sacudió su pie contra el suelo en un impulso infantil.

Aspiró el aire con fuerza y se sacó del rostro algunos rizos rebeldes que insistían es escaparse de su improvisado peinado.

—¡Arriba, maldito pedazo de madera podrida, ARRIBAAAA!

—Granger diciendo palabrotas, eso es toda una novedad.

La muchacha se detuvo de un movimiento seco al escuchar la voz de alguien demasiado conocido. Pero desde que habían comenzado las clases, él no siseaba más. No, desde _hacía mucho_ tiempo más él no siseaba.

Alzó sus ojos y lo vio, con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, su cabello despeinado (sin la gomina es sexi… espera, ¿dije sexi?) las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón oscuro y una sonrisa diminuta en sus labios.

Ella alzó una de sus manos y escondió el maldito cabello detrás de su oreja.

Él la intimidaba. No era como antes. Él había cambiado. Estaba callado, estaba solo, danzaba por la oscuridad sin temor a que lo vieran. Él estaba más allá que acá y _ella lo notó._

Él la intimidaba porque ahora no la insultaba, no la perseguía. Ahora la saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza, ahora él no se cruzaba en su camino para molestarla.

Él había cambiado.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó algo hosca, a pesar de esta vez, su monologo interno.

Él alzó los hombros. No contestó. Solo la miró. La caló con esos ojos grises haciéndola sentir pequeña.

Hermione bufó y atinó a agacharse para recoger la escoba e irse cuando la voz, suave y seria de él la interrumpió.

—Arriba.

Y la muy maldita escoba se levantó delicadamente como si acudiera al llamado de una sirena. Bueno, Malfoy era todo menos una sirena. Pero era la única comparación que tenía en mente.

—¿Cómo…

—Ella sabe que la detestas. Jamás te hará caso.

La castaña lo miró. Quiso abrir la boca pero él caminó hacia ella y en silencio, se montó en la escoba. Hermione quiso chillar cuando casi podía oír _ronronear_ al pedazo de palo ese por tener a Malfoy encima. Bueno, ella había escuchado de las féminas del colegio, antes de la guerra, que tener a semejante espécimen encima era lo mejor que les había sucedido.

" _Hace magia con sus dedos… ¡y su lengua!"_

—Es mi escoba— murmuró entre dientes y los puños apretados, un poco más acalorada de lo necesario.

—Lo sé. Súbete.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Ella, subirse a una escoba con Malfoy? Quiso gritar al mundo y preguntar si todos allí se habían vuelto locos. ¿Ella, en la escoba con Malfoy? ¿Enserio? ¿Es que querían que ella…

—No te mataré Granger. Tampoco te morderé, digo.

Y esa maldita sonrisa de lado que lo hacía ver un poquito más como antes. Pero ella sabía que había cambiado y no entendía como conocía aquel detalle.

—Claro que no.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué me hablas?

—Porque ambos estamos solos.

Hermione quedó pasmada por la respuesta. Sintió que un balde de agua caía sobre ella por lo que él había dicho. Porque él tenía razón. Ella se sentía sola y _él la había visto._

—Y aparte, verte despotricar contra la pobre escoba me ha hecho compadecerme de ella.

La muchacha rodó los ojos ante el sarcástico comentario del rubio pero siguió en su lugar.

—¿Nunca volaste?

—Sí— contestó automáticamente— en un hipogrifo.

Él río brevemente.

—Ahora entiendo porque le temes. Súbete.

—¡No le temo! — exclamó de repente pero esquivó su mirada, dando así la respuesta correcta.

—Si tú dices.

Ella murmuró palabras por lo bajo haciendo que él comenzara a perder la paciencia. Movió sus manos intentando inventar una excusa pero su orgullo se lo hacía difícil. Ella quería saber lo que era volar y alguien se ofrecía a ayudarla pero… ¡hablamos de Draco Malfoy! Él amagó con bajarse de la escoba cuando ella chilló, haciéndola saltar a sí misma por lo estridente que sonó su voz.

—¡Detente! Lo haré.

Él se detuvo. Sujetó su agarre a la escoba y la miró, esperando que se subiera a la escoba. Ella titubeó unos segundos y con pasos apresurados se acercó hasta él y con algo de indecisión levantó su pierna y se montó a la escoba. Literalmente, la sentía ronronear bajo sus muslos.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? — preguntó con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Disfrutar— contestó él— y sujetarte.

Ella ahogó un grito en la espalda de él (que era ancha y firme y parecía una almohada) y enredó sus brazos en su torso con algo de violencia haciendo desestabilizarlos por unos segundos.

Estamos hablando de Hermione, algo así como una Reina del Drama y si se lo preguntan, ella podría asegurar que en ese instante terminarían contra el suelo. Pero no pasó nada de eso. La brisa golpeaba su rostro con delicadeza y definitivamente _no_ se habían estrellado contra el suelo.

—Abre los ojos Granger.

¿Cómo sabía que los tenía cerrados?

Ella lo obedeció sin saber muy bien por qué. Lo primero que vio fue el cabello platinado de él y luego celeste.

Celeste infinito, celeste hermoso, celeste, celeste, celeste. Sintió el aire en su rostro y pudo ver segundos después absolutamente _todo_. Las colinas, el castillo, el bosque prohibido, el lago, los ríos. Draco aceleró un poco y la hizo reír cuando atravesaron una nube con algo de fuerza.

Y mientras veía como todo se hacía pequeño, una canción se le vino a la cabeza. Era una canción que sus padres solían escuchar en las radios muggle, una canción que estuvo de moda hacía unos años y que ella tarareaba seguido.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, su voz fluyó sin permiso ni vergüenza. Comenzó a cantar primero bajito, casi en el oído de él. Su agarre se había aflojado, y una sonrisa amenazaba con desgarrar cada músculo facial. Sus manos subieron y se aferraron a los hombros de é. Lo sacudió levemente, haciendo que la escoba zigzagueara y ella sintiera un cambio de aire agradable.

De alguna manera, ella sabía que él la mantendría estable. Que él la mantendría a salvo.

Y cuando llegó el estribillo de la canción, ella comenzó a gritar.

— " _And I say, hey hey hey hey_ _And I say, hey hey hey hey_ _"_

Y podía llegar a jurar, que oyó como el río brevemente y ella podría jurar una vez más, que era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

— " _I said hey, what's going on?_ _ooh, ooh ooh_ _"_

—Cantas terrible, Granger.

Sin embargo ella siguió. Y no paró hasta que él aterrizó sobre el suelo y el sol se había escondido hacía unos minutos detrás del horizonte. Ella había pegado su mejilla en su hombro y seguía tarareando bajito.

Y entendió por fin, que significaba volar. Y también entendió, que ese día algo había cambiado en ella. Y que algo había cambiado entre _ellos._

Y la verdad no le importaba si él era Malfoy y ella era _ella_.

Lo miro a los ojos y le sonrío. Él asintió con la cabeza y se fue de allí, perdiéndose entre los pasillos del castillo.

— " _For a destination"_ — tarareó antes de continuar con paso calmo, su camino a la Torre de Premios Anuales.

* * *

 _ **Si ustedes me vieran en este momento se reirían. Estoy un poco deprimida porque hice mi tarea del taller literario, hice tarta de manzana y la doctora me atendió demasiado tarde para llegar al taller. Así que no fui nada. Nadie leerá mi cuento (más que mi hermana) y yo acá me estoy comiendo mi tarta de manzana con un poco de vodka de frutilla escuchando "Torn" de Natalie Imbruglia. Y por supuesto, mi gatita Umma a los pies y mi hermana Leslie acostada a mi lado.**_

 _ **Sí, dicen que soy una DramaQueen. No me importa. Soy feliz así.**_

 _ **¡YA SÉ QUE TENGO TODOS ESOS FICS EN PROGRESO Y REALMENTE LO SIENTO! En realidad, no están siendo buenos días y el foro me ha llegad como anillo al dedo porque me río y escribo cosas que me mantienen alejada de la maldita rutina y todas esas cosas que me asfixian.**_

 _ **Este será un fic con drabbles, cada uno con una prompt diferente. Ya verán porque se llama "Canciones" ;) (no es difícil adivinar pero el suspenso me gusta)**_

 _ **¡Ba bai girls!**_

 _ **Canció: What's up?-4 Non Blondes.**_


	2. Vender el mundo

_**Título: Canciones.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas como el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Propiedad mía es la trama y algunos cuentos perdidos en algún blog por ahí.**_

 _ **Este fic (y las siguientes viñetas) participan de la primer, e inigualable, y fantástica y FANTABULOSA (amo esa palabra) DRAMIONE WEEK del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago". Seguí con la prompet, "Rita Skeeter"**_

 _ **Aclaración: a pedido de las lectoras, pondré al fnal la canción que inspiró el prompt.**_

 _ **Sin más los dejo con la lectura, ¡disfruten!**_

…

" _Debí haber muerto hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás"_

…

En realidad jamás dudó que podría ser Premio Anual y quizá hasta el quinto año en Hogwarts era una de las pocas cosas que quería lograr en un futuro por decisión propia. Siempre, toda su vida, había intentado que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él y sabía que había fallado en más de una ocasión.

" _La asquerosa sangre sucia esa te ha ganado una vez más Draco"_

Y la mirada desdeñosa lo hacía sentir peor.

Pero a él le gustaba aprender y era algo que se le daba con facilidad. Sólo necesitaba coger un libro y para lo que necesitaba práctica, sólo tiempo. Así que a pesar de crecer como el malcriado e insufrible Malfoy, tenía las segundas mejores notas de todo el colegio.

Y todos sabemos quién tenías las mejores primeras.

Pero cuando la guerra se desató y él debió quedarse ese último año en el castillo, lo que menos deseaba era demostrar sus habilidades. Porque como buen Black y Malfoy, la magia negra danzaba en sus venas esperando a salir. Era bueno en los maleficios y conjuros oscuros, pero él no quería hacerlo.

No quería torturar a nadie. No quería matar a nadie. No quería oír llorar a nadie.

Él _no era capaz de matar_.

Pero ese último año… en ocasiones, cuando cerraba los ojos, aún podía oír los gritos de los niños, los sollozos de los muggles, la mirada muerta, oscura, yerma, perdida de la profesora que murió frente a él. Todavía podía visualizar a Granger en el suelo.

Sudorosa. Llorando. Desesperada. Gritando. Rogando. _Ella no sabía nada._

Y ahora, todo había acabado. Ellos habían vuelto al colegio y ambos habían sido nombrados como Premios Anuales. Él compartía torre con ella y aún no habían vuelto a hablar desde el episodio de las clases de vuelo. Ella tenía más actividades y deberes que nunca y Draco comenzaba a sospechar que lo esquivaba.

De todas formas, él no debía preocuparse por aquello. La Navidad se acercaba y él tenía que tomar la decisión si volver a casa o quedarse en el colegio. Y la primera opción la detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Él no quería volver a aquellos brazos. Malfoy Hall no la tenían más, el Ministerio se la había quitado y ahora vivían en un pequeño caserón en Escocia. Y no era por ese hecho el deseo de no querer volver.

Draco sentía que sus padres no habían hecho otra cosa que empujarlo a la guerra sin opción. Lo empujaron a convertirse en mortífago y cargar con una marca que odiaba. Lo obligaron a pasar por un juicio que sabía era culpable en algunas cosas.

Lo habían obligado a torturar niños inocentes y muggles.

Lo habían obligado a… orillarse al olvido, el dolor y la muerte.

Era algo que no podía perdonar con facilidad. Y la idea de volver en las navidades cuando por fin había tenido unos meses de paz lo perturbaban de tal manera que en ocasiones, le era imposible concebir el sueño. La sola mención de "Navidad" y él tenía terribles pesadillas con gritos, sangre, lágrimas. Con los ojos nublados, perdidos y acuosos de Granger suplicando algo que ya casi no recordaba. Ella sólo suplicaba y pataleaba como loca cada vez que Bellatrix enterraba un poco más sus uñas sucias y la varita en su brazo.

Y esa era una de esas noches. Se había despertado con el pelo de la nuca pegado y el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que parecía que se saldría de allí. Volteó su rostro e identificó un reloj de muñeca abandonado en la mesilla de luz. Estiró su mano y lo cogió con dedos temblorosos para descubrir una vez más el cristal roto y las agujas fuera de lugar.

De repente la puerta se abrió con fuerza y lo primero que vio fue una melena gigante.

—¡Malfoy!

Ella traía unos pantalones gigantes, una bata gigante y su cabello suelto, que se asimilaba a algo _gigante_. Daba miedo, con esa mirada de alerta y su varita en alto.

—¡Qué demonios!

—Fue una pesadilla Granger, ni siquiera sabía que había gritado.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y él se acostumbró a la oscuridad. Podía ver un poco mejor su rostro y no solo _cabello, cabello y cabello_. Observó como la muchacha titubeó un poco bajo el umbral y terminó por entrar a su habitación. Él esperó atento a cualquier movimiento pero no estaba preparado para sentir el colchón hundirse bajo su peso. Ella se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, con una pierna colgando del borde y la otra bajo sus muslos.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

—No, gracias.

Ella frunció el ceño. Él dejó caer sus manos sobre el regazo y permitió que nadie hablara. Que el silencio los albergara. Quería que el silencio los tragara y por fin él podría tener una noche de descanso. Pero entonces ella lo _vio_ y no pudo evitar abrir su boca.

—¿Y ese reloj?

Draco lo miró una vez más. La malla era de cuero oscuro y detrás tenía grabado el nombre de la que alguna vez había sido la dueña. Lo acarició inconscientemente y lo dejó entre ambos, en la suave colcha y con movimientos tranquilos.

Ella esperó a que él retirara su mano para enseguida coger el reloj entre sus manos y dejar la varita a un costado. Él vio como ella examinó con ojos atentos el objeto y lo volteó entre sus dedos.

—Rita…—vio como fruncía el ceño y se preparó mentalmente para las preguntas— ¿qué? ¿Skeeter?

—Un día cuando yo… estaba fuera de la Mansión a escondidas ya sabes…

—¿Te escapaste?

—Sí. Yo…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Maldita sea— masculló rodando los ojos— ¿me dejarás hablar?

Ella bufó por lo bajo pero asintió con la cabeza aún sin soltar el reloj. Cuando él, luego de unos segundos notó que por fin había callado se dignó a continuar.

—Fui al Caldero Chorreante y bebí más de la mitad del dinero que le saqué a mi padre en Whisky de Fuego. El dueño me terminó echando de allí porque ya había tenido suficiente de mí y yo no hice otra cosa que caminar y caminar.

Él se apoyó en el respaldar de la cama y clavó su mirada en sus manos pálidas.

—El tema es que terminé medio desmayado en algún lugar y ella me encontró. Me lavó un poco, me dio mucha agua y me irguió, diciendo que debía volver con mi cabeza en alta. En ese momento no la recordaba, porque los sentidos los tenía embotados.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Y me cedió el reloj diciendo que con él me guiaría para llegar de nuevo a la Mansión y podría tener una idea de la hora.

—Es…

—Increíble. Ella era tan insoportable cuando cogía una vuela pluma pero ese día me demostró que bueno, era una persona. Que era una mujer que no dudó en ayudar a un chiquillo que…

—Eso hacemos, lo sé. Las mujeres, rescatar niños perdidos por ahí.

Él alzó una ceja y supo que ella bromeaba cuando vio la leve sonrisa que estiraba sus labios.

—Ella me ayudó y luego siguió siendo la misma de siempre. Metiéndose donde no le correspondía, hablando sobre todos, hablando de mi familia. Hizo de cuenta que jamás me había visto y…

—No lo pienses tanto Malfoy— le interrumpió ella mirándolo seriamente- en ocasiones las personas actúan por instinto. En otras fingen. No sé cuál de esas dos facetas que ella mostró sea la real y me inclinaría a pensar que ella es una soberbia, metida, insoportable, mal educada…

—Eres una resentida— bufó Draco un poco divertido por el vuelco de la conversación.

—¡No lo soy!

—Ella fue la que inventó un trío en el que estabas involucrada.

—¡Que yo no estaba en ningún trío!

—Por eso la odias.

—¡Eres imposible!

Ella se levantó de un golpe y lo dejó solo de nuevo. Hermione era tan malditamente… impulsiva. Se acostó una vez más en la cama y escondió el reloj bajo su almohada. Esa vez que Rita lo empujó a su mansión no pudo evitar estar furioso con ella. ¿Quién era para meterse en su vida? ¿Quién era para regalarle un reloj y condenarlo a pensar siempre en ella? En las manos dulces y suaves que lo despertaron. En la urgencia de su voz para que se recuperase un poco y en la frase que se grabó a fuego en su mente.

De repente, volvió a sentir el colchón hundido y giró el rostro para ver una vez más una manada de cabello y el aroma de ella inundar sus fosas nasales. La castaña se tapó rápidamente con las mantas y evitó su mirada pero de algún lugar sacó un aparato con cables extraños. Lo dejó en el medio de la cama y le enseñó uno de los cables.

—Póntelo en el oído.

Él obedeció. No preguntó. Tenía una idea de que era y el aparato encajó en la perfección en su oído. Ella lo imitó y puso el otro cable en su oído que daba contra su lado del rostro. Vio como ella pulsó algunos botones pequeños en el aparato circular y una luz tenue y verde se encendió. Una vibración lo sorprendió y una melodía comenzó a sonar en su cabeza.

—Cuando era niña solía tener pesadillas y mi padre me cantaba canciones. Cuando fui mayor él me regaló esto.

Una guitarra sonó como un cristal roto en el silencio que había entre ambos. El sonido fuerte lo hizo estremecer pero segundos después se acostumbró. La voz de un hombre que parecía llorar le cantó en el oído con una melodía vaga y rasposa.

Le hablaba sobre un hombre que parecía cargar un peso en sus hombros muy difícil de soportar. Un hombre al cual no le importaba apostarlo… ¿todo? y perder porque no tenía _nada._ Un hombre que reía y cantaba al mundo sin pudor. Un hombre que estaba enamorado de su locura y soledad. Un hombre consumido por un _algo_ que Draco podía entender. Un hombre que creía merecer la muerte y no hacía nada para esquivarlo. Un hombre perdido y sarcástico que estaba dispuesto a vender el mundo.

En un momento solo se escucharon instrumentos y Draco cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella melodía que nunca había escuchado pero que ahora le sabía a gloria. Una canción que parecía reflejarlo sin intención.

Y como si fuera _magia_ la voz de Rita volvió a su mente, recitándole esa frase.

" _Vendería el mundo para que ni un niño más se viera afectado por esta estúpida guerra. Así que anda niñato, regresa a tu casa y abraza a tu madre. Porque puede que sea la última vez que lo hagas"_

Draco supo en ese momento que se iría en las vacaciones. Volvería con su madre y la abrazaría. Le pediría que le cocinara algo y él recostaría su cabeza en su regazo para recibir las caricias en su cabello como cuando era un crío.

Y casi sin pensarlo, entre acorde y acorde él se quedó dormido y _ella_ no se fue.

* * *

 _ **BUENO acá les traigo el segundo drabble o continuación o no sé. Esto. Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **¡Es sorprendente la faceta que le he dado a Skeeter! Yo la odio, la veo como una arpía venenosa que…bah, es humana y tiene sentimientos y quizá la humanicé un coquito, diría mi vecino. Échenle la culpa a Mantequila que ella logró que me cayera un poquito mejor con su viñeta en la Dramione Week xDDD**_

 _ **De hecho, ¿ya pasaron por allí y leyeron toooodas las aportaciones? ES PURO DRAMIONE ASÍ QUE CORRAN. Digo, si quieren ser felices.**_

 _ **A veeer, ¿ustedes saben de qué canción hablo acá? Es algo así como conocida. Pero les doy una pista (aunque en el cap ya se las he dado "un hombre que parecía llorar cuando cantaba") es una canción cantada y escrita por alguien raro y otra persona (y banda) le hizo un cover excelente sin perder la esencia de la canción y quizá, sea más conocida por esta última opción.**_

 _ **¿Las mareé? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¡Bueno, pues me lo dicen en un review! Muero por saber si adivinan :P**_

 _ **¡Gracias a los favs, folllows y reviews!**_

 _ **¡Cambio y fuera!**_

 _ **Canción: The man who sold the world-Nirvana.**_


	3. Ojos como humo

_**Título: Canciones.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas como el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Propiedad mía es la trama y algunos cuentos perdidos en algún blog pro ahí. Créditos a los autores de las cacniones.**_

 _ **Este fic (y las siguientes viñetas) participan de la primer, e inigualable, y fantástica y FANTABULOSA (amo esa palabra) DRAMIONE WEEK del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago". Seguí con la prompet, "mentira"**_

 _ **Sin más los dejo con la lectura, ¡disfruten!**_

…

" _Esa gente por aquí visten ojos abatidos, hundidos en el humo, caras áridas._

 _Oh, vamos Eileen. Sácalo todo"_

…

Llevaba aquel colgante con mucho orgullo. Era una muestra de cariño de parte de sus mejores amigos y jamás se separaría de ella. Una simple lágrima de cristal roja con detalles dorados que colgaba de una fina cadena de oro.

Se la entregaron para Navidad cuando ella volvió de la casa de sus padres para pasar los últimos dos días de vacaciones en La Madriguera antes de volver a Hogwarts. Volver a verlos luego de tanto tiempo sin estar con ellos, todo le sabía a gloria. Sentía que sus mejillas ardían por las carcajadas que ambos muchachos supieron arrancarle en sólo cuarenta y ocho horas.

Y ahora, entre el humo del tren y algunas sonrisas tristes debía volver a la rutina. Harry y Ron estaban en el andén y saber que ellos no subirían los hacía ver un poco más adultos. Y curiosamente, la barba incipiente y las posturas relajadas los hacían así. No quería dejarlos allí. No quería subir al tren.

Por un minuto en su vida, en los últimos diez años, quiso ser normal. Quiso quedarse allí con sus amigos y no ir a Hogwarts. No tener que enfrentar las caras tristes que aún reinaban por allí. Una navidad sin muchos seres queridos.

La primer navidad sin muchos de ellos.

—¡Es hora de irnos!

Ginny se colgó del cuello de Harry y le dio un beso de película mientras Hermione pensaba si saludar a Ron de alguna manera más cariñosa que amigos era ideal. Durante esos dos días, ella sintió que algo había cambiado entre ellos dos. Él estaba más atento, más cariñoso, no _tan_ Ron. Y quizá si eso hubiese sucedido tres años antes, ella estaría realmente complacida.

Pero ahora había algo más. Una _cosa,_ algo. Algo que le hacía sentir un poco incómoda ante esos gestos de él que claramente demostraban algo más que amistad. Algo que Hermione había esperado desde siempre pero que ahora no se sentían correctos.

Y cuando por sobre el hombro del muchacho pelirrojo vio una cabellera platinada, se sintió mucho peor. Porque de alguna manera sentía y sabía que esa _cosa_ que sentía en su pecho tenía que ver con él y la exasperaba.

La clase de vuelo y que misteriosamente, los casettes desaparecieran de su cuarto para que al día siguiente, Draco hablara sobre alguna canción, las tardes de estudios en su sala común y las discusiones en las que se sumergieron sin previo aviso, hicieron que algo _cambiara_ entre ellos.

Los silencios compartidos sin que estos la asfixiaron le dieron la primer señal de que algo andaba muy bien entre ellos. Y no encontrarle una lógica a todo aquello la ponía nerviosa.

—Bueno muchachos— comenzó y Ron le regaló una sonrisa torcida que nada que ver tenía con las de _él_ —nos vemos en el verano.

Se acercó al Weasley y en el momento que él bajaba su cabeza pudo ver por su rabillo del ojo a Malfoy caminando en dirección al vagón y sintió eso de nuevo y terminó abrazando cariñosamente a su amigo y haciendo que el beso de él cayera en la mejilla de ella.

Se volteó, besó la mejilla de Harry y subió al vagón antes de pensar en absolutamente todo.

* * *

—¿Tienes algo con Malfoy?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces porque él no deja de mirarte?

—¿Me ves cara de adivina o qué?

Y con esa última palabra, se levantó de la mesa en el Gran Salón y salió echa una furia de allí, dejando a Neville, Ginny y todos sus _casi_ amigos (no se sentía correcto decirles _amigos)_ en el almuerzo.

Sin saber muy cómo o porque, llegó hacia los patios del castillo. Todo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve y ella se enfundó la bufanda en el cuello para salir valientemente a la ventisca invernal.

Esa mañana era una muy mala mañana. Resultó ser que, Malfoy le tenía un regalo de Navidad para cuando ella llegó a su Torre Común y no se lo esperó jamás. Hasta para la mirada esquiva de él parecía no esperarlo. Nada del otro mundo (o quizá mucho). Un walkman muy moderno con un par de casettes con música variada totalmente muggles.

Como demonios _Draco sangrepura Malfoy_ tenía en su poder algo _tan_ muggle para _Hermione sangresucia Granger._

Así que apenas se lo dio, ella salió como si tuviera un petardo en los pies de la sala común y se había encargado de no cruzarlo _jamás_. Y ahora que Ginny le preguntase si tenía algo con Malfoy le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol.

Y de hecho, había llegado hasta un árbol que tenía la pinta de ser perfecto para que ella se machacara la cabeza contra su corteza. Apoyó una mano en él y allí notó que su respiración estaba agitada por la corrida que su jadeante mente le urgió realizar.

—Creí que los Griffyndors no huían.

Su cabeza –que por supuesto no estaba contra la corteza del árbol- dio un giro tan fuerte que casi oyó todas sus vertebras sonar y desgarrarse. Allí, con su abrigo caro, su bufanda elegantemente colocada en su cuello y las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione notó una vez más, que él ya no usaba gomina. Que él ya no era tan como antes.

Entonces, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo? Ella sabía que él no era mala persona. Ella sabía que… podían ser amigos de verdad. Amigos.

—No huyo— retrucó sin pensar mucho en lo que dijo.

Él río secamente y quedó estático, a un metro de ella. Algunos copos de nieve caían sobre sus cabezas y la castaña notó que sus manos estaban frías. Las restregó una con la otra, intentando pensar en ellas y no en el chico que parecía querer quemarla con su mirada.

—¿Me seguiste? — preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí.

—¡No tienes derecho!

—No me dejas de otra ya que, _misteriosamente_ — siseó él— nunca te veo en la Torre.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Entrecerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Mira, Malfoy…

—¿Por qué me esquivas?

¿Era desesperación en su voz? Por favor que no sea desesperación.

—Yo no lo hago, Malfoy.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a la mini comadreja que no tenemos…nada?

—¡Por que Malfoy, no lo hay! — chilló y notó su error demasiado tarde.

Era mentira. Ella sabía que era una total y burda mentira.

Sin embargo, siguió.

—Esto... me has ayudado, te he ayudado…

—¿Sabes qué Granger? Creí que eras valiente. Creí que _no_ te importaba que yo fuera hijo de asesinos, que yo fuera un mortífago, que yo fuera _yo_. Pero veo que me equivoco. Porque sabes que eso que dices es una _mentira_.

Ella parpadeó y quiso decir algo más. Pero él se acercó con pasos largos y seguros para de repente, tenerla a muy poca distancia. Ella retrocedió un paso y él no avanzó más. Sus ojos grises parecían más fríos que nunca y ella sabía que a veces, parecían brillar. A veces la emoción de algo los hacia ver como humo, grises y danzantes. A veces parecían más cálidos. Cuando hablaban de algo que le interesaba, cuando estaba tranquilo. Cuando se despertaba de una noche sin pesadillas y eso parecía pasar hace ya varias semanas.

—Eres una cobarde. Una total mentirosa.

Y se fue de allí, con paso calmo dejándola anonada y sin palabras. Hermione se dejó caer en el tronco y jugueteó con sus manos en su regazo. Sentía que algo había salido mal y lo que él decía era verdad.

Era una mentirosa y cruel. Le mentía a él, se mentía a sí misma. Se sentía como cuando era pequeña y tenía que hacer algo para ocultar lo que era. Siempre supo que era alguien diferente y hasta los once años no lo entendió. Lo sintió como cuando llegó a Hogwarts y Malfoy le lanzó esa mirada curiosa. Lo sintió como cuando él le dijo por primera vez sangresucia. Lo sintió como cuando Ron desconfiaba de ella. Lo sintió como cuando Harry no sabía qué hacer en la guerra. Lo sintió como cuando ella tuvo que desmemoriar a sus padres.

Sintió opresión en el pecho, dolor y traición. Ella había hecho eso con ella y comenzaba a odiarse. Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a correr en la nieve espesa, haciéndole un poco difícil el trabajo. Llegó rápidamente a su Torre Común y agradeció mentalmente que él no estuviera allí. Subió las escaleras a trompicones y revolvió en su baúl.

Hasta ahora, no lo había usado.

Sacó el celular de un bolso de tela y marcó los números con un ligero temblor. La directora, su vieja amiga, se lo dejó portar para poder hablar más directamente con sus padres acerca de su salud luego de haberles entregado sus recuerdos de nuevo.

—¿Bichito de luz? — respondió su padre luego de dos tonos.

Y allí ella notó que estaba sollozando y no podía hablar.

—Cántame, papá— pidió y se dejó caer en la cama para dejar que su gato se enroscara en su sus pies.

—¿Sucede…

—Tengo pesadillas— sólo dijo aunque fuera plenamente de día.

Y el viejo Granger no necesitó más que eso. Cantó una de esas melodías pegajosas que solía cantarle cuando era pequeña, para hacerla bailar y girar con sus vestidos a flores. La hacía brincar por toda la sala, la hacía volar entre sus brazos, la elevaba para hacerle sentir que volaba y que era querida.

Esa melodía tan pegajosa que hacía inventar bailes extraños, donde movían sus caderas de un lado a otro y reían sin parar. Donde su madre les sacaba fotografías para guardar el recuerdo y que a Hermione le encantaba.

Y cuando llegaba el climax de la canción, su padre la alzaba y comenzaba a girar con ella encima, haciéndole cosquillas por la adrenalina en su pequeño estómago.

Era una canción que la hacía sentir en casa. Una canción que la hacía feliz. Y que quería conservarla para siempre, para saber que la niña pequeña que se enfrentaba al mundo con valentía ante su rareza que nadie entendía, aún vivía en algún lugar. Y que la guerra no la había matado.

Y que con esa valentía, podía enfrentarse a cualquiera. Hasta con los sentimientos que Draco Malfoy había arrancado en su pecho y ahora quería de vuelta.

Pero la revelación fue, que quería los sentimientos de él también.

* * *

 _ **Realmente no sé de dónde salió esto. Ni siquiera me convence del todo. Me ayudaron mis amigos un poco, aunque la mitad del escrito estuvieron "enserio Yam?Dramione, ¡dramione!". Igual los quiero.**_

 _ **Perdón, no lo corregí mucho. Tengo sueño y debo estudiar. Uff esta vida de joven adulta me maataa.**_

 _ **Espero les guste aunque no sé si se merece que les guste jajaj es taaan raro. En fin, me voy a almorzar o desayunar no sé. Hoy curo *meh***_

 _ **Los quiero :D**_

 _ **Canción: Come on Eileen- Dexys Midnight Runners.**_


	4. Amor y odio

_**Título: Canciones.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas como el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Propiedad mía es la trama y algunos cuentos perdidos en algún blog por ahí. Créditos a los autores de las canciones.**_

 _ **Este fic (y las siguientes viñetas) participan de la primer, e inigualable, y fantástica y FANTABULOSA (amo esa palabra) DRAMIONE WEEK del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago". Seguí con la prompet, "Nuevo Torneo"**_

 ** _Aclaración: a pedido de las lectoras, al final de cada capítulo pondré la canción inspiradora de la prompt._**

 _ **Sin más los dejo con la lectura, ¡disfruten!**_

…

 _¿Mil maneras de cortejar a una amante tan sincera?_

 _Amor y odio una hermosa combinación que me hace estremecer._

…

Comenzaba a odiar el hecho de ser Premio Anual.

Comenzaba odiar que ella lo buscara sutilmente, entregándole muestras de que, probablemente estaba arrepentida de haberle dicho todo aquello en la tarde que nevó. Que ella lo mirara así, como cachorrito herido y ojos suplicantes.

Pero comenzaba a odiar el hecho de ser Premio Anual porque les habían designado un poco la organización del Nuevo Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y debían trabajar juntos, algo que requería ocupar un mismo lugar con los malditos ojos suplicantes de Granger.

Si Draco debía ser sincero, ¿a quién se le ocurría organizar un nuevo torneo a casi un año de la culminación de la guerra? Si bien era para el próximo año, la organización de un evento tan importante para el mundo mágico debía tomarse con calma y por sobre todo, anticipación. Aun así, él pensaba que era demasiado pronto. A veces, todavía podía ver a todos los muertos en el Gran Comedor, oler la sangre que venía de la enfermería y materializar los ojos de Granger observándolo desde un rincón, demasiado cansada para festejar _algo._

Por la mueca que hizo la muchacha cuando la directora McGonagall les informó a ambos sobre el Nuevo Torneo, sospechaba que pensaba algo similar a él. Sin embargo, acató cada orden con una sonrisa triste y asentimientos de cabeza.

Y ahora, debían estar en esa mesa, tan cerca. Ella tan concentrada, con el ceño levemente fruncido y golpeando la punta de su pluma sobre su labio inferior, releyendo una lista de algo que Draco ya había olvidado.

—Cómo será en Durmstrang, deberíamos llevar como regalo de agradecimiento algo como…

—Whiskey de Fuego— murmuró él, un poco distraído con sus piernas extendidas y los brazos detrás de la nuca— del mejor, una de las primeras producciones.

—Es buena idea— Draco la miró y realmente, aquel comentario lo había sorprendido— si no habláramos que llevaríamos aquello a un colegio, Malfoy.

Él rodó los ojos como si lo que dijera fuera lo más mojigato que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Y la verdad era que sí. Controló una vez más la hora en el reloj de la pared, que estaba encima de la chimenea –cortesía de los padres muggles de ella- y que parecía acusarle que los minutos no pasaban y él debía seguir quedándose allí.

—Deberíamos clasificar algunas pruebas, algún truco nuevo…

—Un juego de estrategas.

—Algo así.

Él no lo notó. No se percató. Ella se había levantado y ahora estaba cerca de él, parado enfrente suyo mirándolo de una manera extraña. Su cabello recogido en una larga trenza y uno de esos horrendos pijamas de invierno que tenía gatitos y lunas estampadas.

—Podría ser… ¿un gran tablero de Ajedrez mágico? — preguntó ella despistándolo un poco con su actitud.

—Podría ser.

—Allí deberían probar su inteligencia. La velocidad para pensar una solución, eficaz y correcta.

El asintió con la cabeza, aún un poco tenso por su cercanía.

—Y podríamos idear algo así como probar su honestidad, su sinceridad. Y cuando mientan, sufran un castigo…

—Y tú perderías.

El comentario brotó de sus labios sin permiso y sin pensarlo. Al escucharse, levantó su mirada y la clavó en ella. Los ojos avellanas estaba un poco gachos y ella jugueteaba con el final de su trenza, evidentemente nerviosa. O dolida.

—Sí, yo perdería.

Pero eso fue mucho más sorprendente que todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas. La testaruda de Granger estaba admitiendo un error. Ella, la sabelotodo. La que jamás se equivocaba. La que es perfecta. _La que no comete errores._

—Draco…

Él frunció el ceño al escuchar decir su nombre. Por Merlín, ella jamás había dicho su nombre y él jamás había escuchado algo tan bello. Pero no lo diría.

—Lo siento. Me equivoqué…yo no quise decir todo aquello pero estoy confundida, ¿sí? Porque es obvio que algo pasa entre nosotros y no entiendo que. O sí pero no sé si podemos hacer algo con ello porque— ella lo miró por unos segundos y volvió a clavar su mirada en el suelo— somos tú y yo, _y soy yo_ ¿entiendes?

—¿Y qué?

—Somos tú y yo…

Ella se sorprendió cuando él se levantó y la encaró ligeramente. Le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura y así, con su mirada esquiva y las manos titubeantes parecía mucho más pequeña de lo normal.

—Y yo…

—Cállate— siseó.

Y una mano, blanca y que ella estaba segura que era fría pero resultó ser muy cálida, trepó por su hombro y atrapó su trenza. Ella parpadeó unos segundos, aturdida por el rápido y fluido movimiento de él.

—Te perdono.

Y ella suspiró tan fuerte, que Draco quiso reír ante el movimiento brusco de ella de hundirse bajo su mano, como si fuera un globo pinchado luego de ser explotado por un peso que caía sobre él y desaparecía. La otra mano trepó por su hombro y recorrió su cuello, dorado y lleno de pecas.

—Te odio por hacerme sentir esto— susurró cuando ella clavó sus ojos en los de él— por hacerme sentir que puedo tirar todo por este maldito balcón solo porque tú… quisieras hacer algo de lo que tú hablas.

—¿ _Eso_? — murmuró ella y él juró que estaba inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Todo.

Se encontraron a mitad de camino. Ella enredó rápidamente sus manos en el cabello de él y él empujó su lengua por sus labios. Sintió como todo se desvanecía entre ellos, como solo estaban sus labios, sus lenguas, sus dientes, los gemidos de ella, la mano de él deshaciendo la trenza y esparciendo sus rizos por los hombros.

Draco la empujó, y ella obedeció. Chocaron con el sofá y él la arrastró a él. Dejó caer sus labios por su quijada, por su garganta y cuando ella se echó un poco atrás para darle espacio a él, encendió sin querer el walkman que había dejado abandonado allí y una canción comenzó a sonar cortando el momento como una tijera afilada. Y cuando prestó un poco más de atención a la melodía y a la letra, pudo ver como ella se mordía el labio para contener la risa.

—¿Enserio Granger?

Ella estalló en carcajadas y él se dijo que podía escuchar ese sonido por la eternidad. Y mientras ese hombre cantaba algo de amar y odiar, que era una hermosa combinación, Draco pensó que quizá la organización del Nuevo Torneo no fuese tan mala idea.

No si terminaba enredado entre sus labios y sus risas.

* * *

 _ **Sah, cursi. Bueno, soy una chica que desea a un Draco Malfoy y bueno, no tengo a nadie más que el fangirleo con el chico de la fotocopiadora. Fin.**_

 _ **p.d: amo la música de los ochenta por si no lo notaron jeje**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 ** _Canción: Love to hate you- Erasure._**


	5. Perderse en el silencio

_**Título: Canciones.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas como el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Propiedad mía es la trama y algunos cuentos perdidos en algún blog pro ahí. Créditos a los autores de las canciones.**_

 _ **Este fic (y las siguientes viñetas) participan de la primer, e inigualable, y fantástica y FANTABULOSA (amo esa palabra) DRAMIONE WEEK del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago". Seguí con la prompet, "Avada Kedavra"**_

 _ **Aclaración: a pedido de las lectoras, al final pondré la canción que inspiró el prompt.**_

 _ **Sin más los dejo con la lectura, ¡disfruten!**_

…

" _Una visión que fue plantada en mi cerebro, aún permanece._

 _En los sueños sin descanso, caminé solo_

 _Por las calles estrechas de adoquines."_

 _..._

Ella se había escandalizado pero también se había preocupado. Él se sintió estúpido en demasía, sin embargo, no se arrepentía.

Cuando ella descubrió su Marca Tenebrosa llena de otras cicatrices sobre la tinta negra, quedó con el corazón en la boca. Esas cicatrices eran auto infligidas. Él arrastró por aquella cosa horrible navajas y hechizos cortantes, intentando ocultarla. Intentando canalizar su dolor y cuando ella lo comprobó, pudo imaginar cuanto había sufrido y había estado _siempre_ solo.

Nadie lo ayudó. Nadie lo consoló. _Nadie nada._

Ahora estaban acostados, en la cama de él. Ella acariciaba con dedos trémulos las cicatrices y la marca. Tenía su lado derecho en el pecho de él y el rubio con un brazo envolviendo su cintura, la apretaba un poco más sobre si. Podía respirar ese perfume particular que sólo ella tenía.

Pero Hermione quería saber. Quería ayudarlo y no sabía cómo. Y su maldita curiosidad ganaba por sobre todo.

—¿Quién fue tu último Avada Kedavra?

—Bellatrix.

 _Sangre de su sangre._ Esa sangre que lo había condenado, que le enseñó todo erróneamente. Las diferencias de sangres, la superioridad.

Y él lo había acabado, con un simple fogonazo verde.

Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos. Hoy no había sido un buen día, ninguno de los dos quería hablar. Un día triste, un día donde las pérdidas pesaban. Un día donde habían ansiado llegar a la torre común que compartían y sumergirse en besos presurosos. En caricias rápidas. En gemidos quedos.

Y ella había descubierto que en ocasiones, no necesitaban demasiadas palabras. Ellos respetaban y amaban su silencio. Pero Hermione tampoco podía pensar que el silencio era solo eso. Era sonido, el latir del corazón de él, pesado y lento, sus respiraciones.

Los recuerdos que venían a susurrar promesas rotas y dolores que parecían demasiado vivos. Y ella comenzó a tararear aquella canción tan vieja y tan dolorosa. Dejó que su mano subiera por el brazo de él y lo acariciara, para que intentara dormir. Porque él siempre parecía demasiado atormentado y ella no sabía cómo hacer para ayudarlo.

Pero no podía cantar nada alegre. Sólo esa canción, que hablaba sobre el dolor y la soledad, del silencio que crece como cáncer para carcomerte.

Sin embargo, él sonrío un poco cuando los dedos de ella subieron por su quijada y llegaron a sus cabellos rubios y suaves. Ella inclinó su rostro y selló una promesa silenciosa. Ella ahora estaba ahí y aunque tuviera que enfrentar a todos, no dejaría que el volviese a perderse en el silencio.

* * *

 _ **Amo esa canción, El sonido del Silencio. Mi tío solía escucharla mucho y mi abuelo un día me dijo, cuando era muy pequeña, que el silencio podía doler más que las palabras. Y nunca pude estar más de acuerdo.**_

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Cambio y fuera.**_

 _ **Canción: The sounds of silence- Simon and Garfunkel.**_


	6. Carne

_**Título: Canciones.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas como el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Propiedad mía es la trama y algunos cuentos perdidos en algún blog por ahí. Créditos a los autores de las canciones.**_

 _ **Este fic (y las siguientes viñetas) participan de la primer, e inigualable, y fantástica y FANTABULOSA (amo esa palabra) DRAMIONE WEEK del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago". Seguí con la prompet, "Cita a ciegas"**_

 _ **Aclaración: a pedido de las lectoras, pondré al final del capítulo el nombre de la canción que inspiró a la prompt.**_

 _ **Sin más los dejo con la lectura, ¡disfruten!**_

…

" _Carne y hueso, al teléfono._

 _Levanta el auricular y yo te haré creyente."_

…

 _¡Ella está conmigo, malditos locos de mierda!_

Esa era la frase que resonaba en su mente mientras un dolor de cabeza insinuante y persistente tamborileaba en lo bajo de su nuca, amenazándole con torturarlo el resto de la noche.

¿Pero qué más podían esperar? Esos locos amigos de ella la habían querido arrastrar a una puta cita a ciegas, _¡y ella era de él!_

Draco se había encargado de hacerla suya de mil maneras, con mil amores diferentes, con mil maneras de decirle que la amaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Habían pasado ya algunos meses. Dos o tres. Y sentía que se conocían muy bien. Habían confesado algunos secretos (más que nada él) y se habían escuchado con paciencia (más que nada ella). Habían aprendido del otro y Draco tenía el honor de haber sido él quien le enseñara todas esas cosas que ella ahora sabía hacer con sus caderas, sus labios, sus manos.

Ahora era el día de la colación. Ella estaba con ese hermoso vestido rojo y los tacones negros, insinuándole sus piernas y su condena. Y así, mientras él estaba a su lado mirándola sutilmente, escuchó como la comadreja menor le informaba que tenía una estúpida cita a ciegas.

 _Sí, sus pelotas._

Y así fue como terminó en la enfermería, luego que él gritara LA frase y ella lo desarmara con fuerza inusual y trastabillara con su túnica, estrellándose en el suelo y llevándose por delante el borde de una estatua, dañando su hermosa cabeza.

Escuchó como la voz de ella discutía con alguien y luego de arrastrar la blanca cortina, ella estaba frente a él con algunos rizos sueltos de su casual peinado. Una expresión de disculpa adornaba su rostro.

—¿Cómo estás? — preguntó suavemente, acercándose lentamente hacia él, tanteando el terreno.

Él no contestó. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y esquivó su mirada.

—Ve a esa cita a ciegas.

—No seas infantil Draco.

—¡Ve y diles a tus amigos que eres mía! — gruñó enfurruñado.

—¡No soy de nadie, idiota! — chilló ella golpeándolo levemente con su bolso de mano.

—¡Quieres matarme! — exclamó con voz extrañamente aguda— ¡bien que anoche gritabas que eras _mía_ , mientras cantabas esa canción!

Era bastante obvio que él estaba gritando. Y la gran mayoría de los amigos de ella estaban fuera, esperando que saliera para dar una explicación. Aunque, luego de la iluminación del rubio, muchas explicaciones no necesitaban. Con una sonrisa torcida, se apoyó levemente sobre la camilla sabiéndose ganador.

—¡Eres imposible!

Así funcionaban ellos. Discutían, se besaban, follaban y volvían a discutir. Pero se querían. Ella lo amaba por _ser él_ y viceversa. Y bueno, él había sacado a flote un lado de ella que nunca imaginó.

—Oh sí nena, ¡ _Personaaaal, Jesuuuuus!_ — comenzó él a imitarla con la voz aguda y gestos con las manos mientras ella se ponía roja de la furia y la vergüenza— ¡CON TU MALDITO JUEGO Y BAILE DE CADERAS Y ESA CANCIÓN PORNOGRÁFICA!

—¡Te odio!

—¡Yo también!

Bueno, pueden imaginarse que luego de ello, ella se había arrojado sobre él y Draco ya forcejeaba con su vestido.

Porque así funcionaban.

* * *

 _ **Juro que si podría tener un gif del cantante de esta canción en el techo de mi departamento y su movimiento de caderas extremadamente sexy, lo haría.**_

 _ **¡Espero hayan disfrutado su lectura!**_

 _ **Canción: Personal Jesus- Depeche Mode.**_


	7. Juntémonos todos

_**Título: Canciones.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas como el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Propiedad mía es la trama y algunos cuentos perdidos en algún blog por ahí. Créditos a los autores de las canciones.**_

 _ **Este fic (y las siguientes viñetas) participan de la primer, e inigualable, y fantástica y FANTABULOSA (amo esa palabra) DRAMIONE WEEK del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago". Seguí con la prompet, "Duelo"**_

 _ **Aclaración: a pedido de las lectoras, pondré al final la canción que inspiró la promp.**_

 _ **Sin más los dejo con la lectura, ¡disfruten!**_

…

" _Un amor, un corazón._

 _Juntémonos todos y nos sentiremos bien"_

…

A pesar de que habían pasado tres años de relación, de haber terminado Hogwarts, algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

Había sido difícil. Que Draco intentara ser amable con sus amigos y que ellos intentaran ser maduros unos segundos y convivir tranquilos en las cenas familiares y fiestas. Porque la chica amaba a los tres y por ella lo habían intentado.

Pero Hermione debía haber adivinado que no sería tan fácil. Eran ellos. Habían pasado las vacaciones de verano en paz y ellos eran unos malditos críos malcriados. Pero además de eso... _amaba tener el poder._

—¡Granger, bájame ya!

—¡Sí Hermione, hazlo caso al idiota de tu novio!

—Por favor Herms, se me están empezando a atrofiar las ideas.

—¡Idiota tú, pelirrojo de …!

—¡Agh! — gritó ella— ¡No! Ahora se joden y aprenderán la lección. Antes de retarse a un duelo y encima, ¡en mí presencia!

Los tres chicos, que colgaban del tobillo sostenidos al gran árbol de la madriguera, hacían ver mucho más que cómica la imagen. La castaña los silenció con un movimiento rápido de varita y cogió su cabello en una coleta alta, antes de irse de allí en dirección al comedor para tomar un poco de té con Molly y Ginny mientras tejían algo para el bebé de Fleur y Bill que estaba en camino.

—Eres malvada— murmuró Ginny con una leve sonrisa, cuando la vio entrar y se sentó a su lado.

—Se lo merecen— respondió enfurruñada cogiendo las agujas de tejer.

Molly rio un poco y la miro. Luego le entregó una piedra extraña, diciendo que era un nuevo artefacto que su marido había inventado y que quizá Hermione podía saber de qué trataba. La muchacha la cogió con interés, pero en el momento que sus dedos rozaron la superficie brillante, una luz violeta rodeó a Hermione, quien miraba sorprendida a ambas mujeres.

—¡Lo sabía mamá! — chilló Ginny con una sonrisa gigante.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Draco, cariño! — gritó Molly por la ventana— Harry ha ganado la apuesta y el duelo, tu novia está embarazada.

—¡Esuchaste eso Hermione, metí _el_ gol! Yo lo sabía, sabía que era cierto. Ahora cantare esa canción que tú dices que tu padre le cantó a tu madre cuando estaban embarazados.

Y Draco comenzó a cantar a gritos -y muy desafinadamente- la canción de Bob Marley con la que sus padres la criaron. Y aunque el shock inicial no cesaba, no podía evitar sentir algo grande y maravilloso en su pecho sabiendo que en su vientre, tenía un hijo de _ellos_.

* * *

 _ **Soy hija de un militar, por lo tanto cuando me tuvo recién comenzaba su carrera y le tocaban muchos pases, es decir que nos cambiábamos de casa. Mientras tanto, vivimos en lo de mi abuela con mi tío y muchos cuentan que el único capaz de hacerme pasar el enojo y dormir la siesta era mi tío, que me acunaba y me cantaba canciones de Bob Marley. Él decía que seguro esas canciones me daban paz a mí tanto como se la daban a él. TENGO UN CASSETTE donde grabó canciones de Bob Marley tarareadas por él y se lo dio a mi mamá, para cuando fuéramos al sur y me lo pusieran para dormir.**_

 _ **Bueno, tenía cuatro meses cuando me separaron de él y sufrí mi primer depresión xD mis papás creían que estaba mal o algo así porque no comía y dormía mucho, y el doctor de bebés les dijo que estaba deprimida y que extrañaba a alguien porque me habían sacado de mi hogar xD siempre lo cuento porque es un poco gracioso.**_

 _ **En realidad mi tío la que más me cantaba era Get up, stand up porque decía que sería una revolucionaria. Pero no me dio ponerla en esta pompt porque no pegaba con la trama y me decidí por One Love xD**_

 _ **¡Bueno finalicé mis prompts! Wuuujuuu *baile de la victoria* fue todo un reto para mí, escribir tan al tun tun pero fue algo que me llenó el alma. No están todos perfectos, pero la intención es divertirse.**_

 _ **Gracias por invitarme a participar y gracias por las chicas del foro que cad adía me caen mejor :D**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer y comentar a ustedes, hermosos lectores!**_

 _ **CAMBIO Y FUERAAA.**_

 _ **Canción: One Love- Bob Marley.**_


End file.
